In order to improve the efficiency in the use of electric energy, active regulation is increasingly used during the energy generation and also for energy-consuming units. To do this, design approaches are used in building control and instrumentation technology in which central controls and regulations communicate with the terminals via proprietary communications standards. Sensors and actuators are wired to one another via field bus structures, their mutual association being programmed centrally. A self-sufficient logging on of units in the power supply network is neither provided nor possible. The control algorithms run centrally and thus load up the data traffic; for rapid regulations, secure communications design approaches operating in real time, such as “secure profibus” or “interbus” have to be used.
Generally, assemblies such as frequency converters, sensors, phase angle control and power switches as well as communications assemblies are separately attached to the units that are to be regulated or are provided at separate measuring locations. This construction from different components severely restricts the diagnostic capability of the system, since no simply describable setpoint state is known, from which deviations could be simply established.
Current integrated design approaches, such as a a motor actuation for brushless motors in household devices, utilize multi-chip modules of the FSB50250 from the firm of Fairchild. In this case, however, neither a sensor system nor logic is provided. The “Internet of Things”, of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, on the other hand, equips each terminal with local intelligence, and enables a self-organization, for instance of home appliances, security monitoring and energy sources. However, according to the current status, this presupposes costly electronics on the terminal, which generally cannot be accommodated in the present designs of the units.
The currently conventional design approaches, such as “Digital Current” cover only a part of the integration, and in addition are limited to a switching power of about 60 Watt.
An implementation of designs having “local intelligence” present at the location of the energy consumer or the energy generator would be favored by cost-effective, standardized design approaches having a small physical size.
In the conventional devices, it is a disadvantage that the design approaches are composed of a plurality of components, and therefore occupy a relatively large physical volume and require a not inconsiderable installation expenditure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and a method which enable a cost-effective and space-saving connection of energy-converting terminals and a data network carried over a power line.